Roses are Red
by AuthorGemorah
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, the Cullen's and Jacob are very happy. All except two. Though Rosalie now has a niece who's life she is very involved with, she still wants something more, and Emmett is determined to give it to her. But as you know, vampires can't have children with the expectance of Bella and Edward. How will he get her that baby Rose has always dreamed of? Romance/Family
1. Chapter 1

I recently discovered the Twilight Saga and have fallen in love with it now. I thought that out of everyone, Rosalie and Emmett are my favourite characters in the book. Yes, as strange as it seems, I am a Rosalie fan. So here goes. Here is my fan fiction written in Emmett's point of view. Bear with me. Hopefully it's okay. Lastly, sorry for any mistakes and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hells not so bad if you keep an Angel with you. Edward says I should wake up and see that with an Angel, anywhere is heaven, but that comes from a man who has everything. You have to live in a world where you can't give the one you love the most exactly what her heart aches for. What she would give up eternity with me for. Once you've lived that, you know Heaven doesn't exist, only fiery hot Hell.

Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration. But everyone that knows anything can see that Rosalie wants a family more than anything, and the closest she'll get to that is her niece. Even that's not real, just for show. Edward has his family, we have none. We are just part of the illusion.

It's not so bad. I grant you, we seem like a family, close enough knitted to fool anyone, but it's not quite right. Unless you really are somehow related by blood, you can't help wonder if your real parents could have loved you better than this. I doubt it. Carlisle and Esme love us beyond imagination.

"What's the score?"

I look up, my thoughts abruptly snapped out of my mind. Jasper walks into the room, Alice on his arm and they sit down on the sofa to my right. "7-5."

"Where's Rose?" Jasper asks.

"Where do you think?" I ask, hiding my fond smile behind my arm as I wipe it across my face.

He nods, knowingly. Where else do you expect to find her these days? In the kitchen preparing an activity. Today she's gone one step further. What would seem like a generous gesture to anyone else is a distraction for her enemy and competition. She's cooking a dish that smells revolting to me so it must smell good to any human. Not that the consumer will be human exactly. My guess is that she'll give it to Jacob, buying her some time with Renesmee without him. Can I blame her? He is all over her, 24-7.

"It's a waste of time. She's going to be disappointed. He's already eaten," Alice says.

I wince and stand. "Better lend a hand. Warn her now. No one want to see Rose in a mood. Doubt it will make much difference though. Once she's set her mind to something…"

"It's impossible to change her mind, we know. Well, good luck."

Within second I'm in the kitchen at her side, a knife in hand, chopping at the leaks she's left on the counter. "What can I do, Chef?"

She smiles slightly. "Got any dog poison?"

"Not on me I'm afraid. Must have left it at home."

She laughs, a laugh only two people I know can earn the chance to hear; Renesmee and myself. The sound is like a thousand angels singing in harmony, magical and mesmerizing. Every time I hear it, the image of Rosalie's perfect face appears before my eyes, just like the day I opened my eyes to see her saving my life, or what was left of it. The day I fell for her.

Drat Jacob. I'm almost tempted to call him and prevent him from eating. Rose in this mood is something no one should miss. I pass her the leaks, which she adds so the saucepan and begins stirring. I slip behind her, wrapping my arm around her and I know she's smiling again. My angel.

My ear prick up when I hear movement in the far off trees. "They're here, "Alice calls out. "At least, they will be in about ten seconds."

I walk round to the window and look through it. Sure enough, the four of them wander out of the trees. Edward's arm is around Bella's shoulder, and they watch as Renesmee races the huge wolf that runs besides her. No one can question the love that family shares. The only family in our coven that shares DNA. True, Jacob is only Bella's best friend and Renesmee's… whatever he is, but Renesmee is Edward and Bella's biological daughter.

I glance back at Rose but she turns her face away from my sights. Hiding the longing and ache from me. I walk back over, pulling her in and kissing her in, willing her to hear my thought the way Edward can, to hear my endless apologies and attempts to fill the hole in her heart. But I know that even after an eternity of this, she'll never be as content as Edward and Bella are. That enough to break my heart repeatedly, every day of my life. But what can I do?

I pull back and take an unnecessarily deep breath. "Well, it smells disgusting. I just hope he's hungry."

"Oh he will be," she says. "If not I'll personally open him up, scrape out his stomach and make his hungry."

I laugh at the menacing expression on her face. That's my girl. "Just be nice if not. I promise you'll be well rewarded later if you are."

She smiles, a smile so lovely my heart explodes into a thousand butterflies, or at least this is what I'd imagine that to feel like. I don't have a heartbeat after all. "In that case, I'll be an angel."

An angel. Yes she will.

She winks and walks towards the door. "Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you said Esme cooked this. If he knows it's me, he'll never eat it."

"Sure." Anything to make her happy.

In the hallway we are just in time to greet Edward, Bella and Nessie walking through the door. "No wolf today?" Rose asks innocently.

"He's phasing outside," Nessie says, running through to the lounge.

Edward looks toward Rose and smirks. "He's already eaten an eight people breakfast already. He'll never find space to fit it in, whether you can you cooked it or not."

I look at Edwards, channelling my thoughts towards him. "_Please bro. She's in a great mood. Just get him to eat a little bit. She only wants some time with Nessie alone without Jake's constant watch. For me?_"

He looks reluctant but gives a small nod only I could notice. "Of course, I'll try to get him to eat something, just for a little while. Bear with me though or I'll take her away from the both of you."

I nod a thanks and follow Rose into the lounge. Just as I walk through the door I hear Edward say to Jake, "there's something in the kitchen for you, by the smells of things. Esme's made it."

"No thanks. Just eaten."

"I'll pay you."

"You're on."

"_Thanks bro_," I think and I know he's heard me. "_I owe you_."

My attention turns back to the lounge, where Rose sits beside Nessie on the floor, her planned activity on the table in front of them. More cooking? Rose never took an interest in cooking before. Why now?

But as I look closer I see one ingredient that stands out more than others. A red liquid that's smell catches me attention immediately. So this is why Rose forced me to hunt yesterday, but rather than drain the animals myself, collect it in sachets like the ones in Carlisle's fridge upstairs. "First you mix the butter with the flour," Rose instructs, smiling sweetly at Nessie. She shows Nessie how to do this, not that Nessie needs much help. She's got enough strength to manage for herself. "Then you pour in the milk, but I thought we'd substitute some of the milk for blood."

They continue, mixing and laughing as flour puffs into their faces. The mix turns a deep red colour, looking almost appealing, and smelling not half bad, considering its both human and vampire food mixed into one, perfect for Nessie. Finally the pour them into the cases and set them into he oven to cook. Jake enters the room with Edward just as they pack up.

"_Thanks bro. She'll stay happy for the rest of the day now, maybe month_."

He doesn't look at me but I know he's heard. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him slip some money into Jake's hand and stifle a laugh. Rose comes to sit with me, snuggling back up to me. I recognise the look in her eyes immediately. Longing mixed with happiness. I frown. I so want to make her this happy without the longing, with nothing more to ask for.

This time Edward does look at me, his eyes sympathetic. He of all people knows how much the fact that I can't give Rose children bugs me always, how everything in my life comes back round to that. How I envy how easy he has it. Bella has everything she's asked for and more. In her view, life is perfect. For me, though any life with Rose is a good life, it can never reach perfect.

If only there was a way. Maybe there is. If there is any possibility, I will find it. Give me time and I will find a way to make Rose happy. I am determined. I will have what Edward has - everything.

* * *

So there you go. The first chapter of Roses are Red. I hope it was okay. Please tell me what you think in the review box. I appreciate all ideas and thanks again for reading. I'll update soon. :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Another update on the same day, I know, but the first was so short I thought if I did another short one it would even it out. So here you go. Chapter 2. Also, please review. I love hearing your ideas and comments, even short ones. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"These are disgusting," Rose says, wrinkling her nose up in disgust.

"I'm not surprised. We're not designed to digest human food," Carlisle says.

"It was an experiment. One I'm not likely to conduct again."

I walk to the kitchen, grab a disposable bag and am back within second, passing it to her. She takes it gratefully, spitting out the mouthful as discreetly as possible. "Thanks."

"They're not that bad," Nessie says, taking another bite. "Anyone else want one?"

"Why are they so… red?" Jake asks, frowning as he studies the one in Nessie's hand.

"They're called Vampire cakes, the opposite of Fairy Cakes," Bella says, giving Nessie a loving squeeze.

Jake frown further and then a flicker of recognition flashes across his face. "That's not blood, is it?"

"Surprise," I grin.

"That is… not nice," he says, cringing. I catch Rose's smug smile and I laugh. She looks into my eyes, the familiar mischievous glint in her eye. Even though they seem to taste bad, to Rose it was worth it.

"Don't even think about it," Edward warns, shooting a look at Rose.

"What's she done now?" Jake asks.

"Nothing. She was just planning her next recipe," Edward says.

"You know you want to see his face," Rose says.

"Not if I don't want my daughter to murder me," Edward says, throwing a pillow at Rose. She deflects it and I catch it perfectly, grinning at them.

"I wouldn't Daddy," Nessie grins, taking another cake and taking a bite. At least someone likes them.

"So, the plan for today?" Jasper asks.

"Shopping!" Alice squeals.

I groan. "No, Alice. Not again," Edward says.

Alice looks at him. "I've seen it already. You boys go hunting and we go shopping and has a great time. Rose gets a beautiful dress, and I believe some interesting lingerie, I find a fabulous set of hats, Bella has to get a birthday present for Charlie, which by the way he loves, and Nessie just wants to come anyway."

Edward nods and sits back, defeated. He can see her vision and he knows there's no stopping her. Alice's face flickers to smug as she shoots Edward a look. He sits up this a start, shooting a glare at Alice.

"I don't care what she'll buy, you've got to cut down on shopping."

Her expression changes and he sighs with exasperation. "I can see that, and yes, I'm tempted, but if I'm not careful, I'll loose all my money and have a wife that's more in love with my wallet than me! Jasper, tell her."

Alice turns to face Jasper. "You know that's not true. I do love your wallet, but I love you more."

He grins. "How can I be sure?"

She goes to sit on his knee, kissing him gently. "I promise to spend it wisely."

He smiles. "Well then, who am I to stop them?"

"I say Rose should go too. If lingerie is the item in question…" Edward sends me a disgusted look and I laugh. "Well, what can I say? Besides, I'm not stupid. I saw how your eyes bulged when Alice showed you that vision. I'll bet Bella's going to buy something along similar lines."

Bella hides behind her hair, burying her face in Nessie's jumper.

She must ask Edward something in her mind because he looks at her and says "yes." Two seconds later he smirks and says "yes" again. Finally she looks at him and he gives her a guilty expression. "Yes."

"Stop with the silent convocations," Jake groans. "Speak aloud or don't speak at all."

"It's okay Jake, I bet I can tell you what they just said. Bella said, "Will I buy lingerie?" and Edward said yes. Then she asked, "I'd I look nice?" and he said yes. Lastly, she asked "do you like it?" and he said yes. It was the guilty expression that gave it away." I look at Bella. "Am I right?"

She spits out her tongue and I grin. "Still, it is annoying when you don't talk aloud."

Rose sighs. "Well, I'll go. Alice will force me anyway and it seems the decision has already been made." I wink and she blows me a kiss.

"Can we go?" Nessie asks.

Bella looks at Edward before smiling and nodding. "Seems I've been outnumbered."

"I have nothing to buy but I won't be one to crash your boy's time, so I'll come too," Esme says.

"Wrong," Alice almost sings. "Remember that gold paint that ran out last week. You find the perfect shade in one of the shops. Trust me, this trip won't be wasted."

"What about us."

"You all go hunting," Alice says, waving her hand at us dismissively. "You'll find a bear and a few dears to keep you happy. All apart from Jacob. For some reason is the shape of a small girl, he'll come with us." She tickles Nessie under the chin, who giggles sweetly.

Carlisle stands up. "Well, there we have it. How useful you are, Alice," he says which makes me laugh. With that we all get to it, gathering money and coats and bags for the girls, and changing into clothes more suited to running and hunting. Ten we're off, and I'm thrilled by the sensations of running, the wind whipping through my hair.

Edward catches up on me and the race is on. "Quick question. What recipe is Rose planning now?"

Edward laughs. "She was so pleased by the victory of the meal she cooked this morning and Jakes reaction to the cupcakes this morning she was considering making another dish tomorrow with blood in that and only telling him afterwards. Very childish really."

I laugh my booming laugh which echoes round the forest and speed up, racing Edward there and back.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, and like I said, please, please review. You don't even need a user and it only takes a moment. I'll update soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here's chapter three. I know lots of you want to know more about Emmett and Rose's relationship; hold on a little while longer and you'll get it. But again, if you have any idea's of how they should get what they want please let me know, because to be honest, I have no idea how they can have a child. Any ideas? Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I can hear everything you're thinking remember?" Edward says to me, not turning his head from the dear he approaches.

"_I'm well_ _aware of that_," I reply. "_I haven't even got to the good stuff yet_." I draw up an image from our holiday last year, with Rose in her red bikini, decorated with roses. He squirms beside me and I grin. Maybe he won't be listening so hard now.

I turn my attention back to the dear and prepare to pounce. "There is no other way," he says, making me jump, loosing balance and toppling of the rock to the ground. The deer is startled and races of into the woods. Great. "There is only the way Bella and I had Renesmee and I doubt Rosalie would be willing to allow that."

"_You underestimate how desperate she is_."

"I know how desperate she is, maybe more than you, though I pretend not to. And I know how sad it makes you feel. There are no secrets from me remember?"

"_I remember all right_." I sigh. "_Are you sure there isn't another way? Couldn't we… I don't know, is there no hope_?"

"Unless you adopt a human child, raise it until its full grown and then bite it you have no hope. Or you could do what you keep thinking of inside your mind, but I doubt she'll allow it."

I kick the ground in frustration and begin chasing after the deer. Edward catches up with me. "Maybe that's what you should do. Adopt and then bite. The Volturri won't like it but I doubt they'll be jumping at the bit to attack. Not yet at least."

"_But a human baby? So fragile and small. I'll almost defiantly squish it. Strongest in the clan remember_?"

"Not with the child that you'll love so much. Renesmee wasn't that much stronger than a normal baby. A little more durable perhaps but close to a human baby and you were okay with her."

"_But the transformation is hell, and watching someone go through that must be the hardest thing you'll ever have to do. Could you do that to Renesmee without due cause, like a broken spine or being mauled by a bear_?" I shiver at the memory. "Could you inflict such pain on your own children?"

"That's the hardest bit. I will admit," Edward agrees, his eyes shadowed my memories. "But the injection of morphine seemed to help ease the pain."

I barely hear him. "_And you don't think that the child won't want family? Who's to say they won't want children just as much as Rose does? If there's anything Rose thinks is more important that her own need for children, its other human's need for children. She would never deprive them of what she was deprived of_."

"Yes, that I agree with. It's one of the only selfless qualities she has."

I shoot him a look. I'm not in the mood for his teasing jokes about my wife today. Usually I take them on the chin, but today, I feel glum and do not have the patience for insults, even ones from Edward who means them in the nicest way possible.

Yet still my shoulders droop. "_So that's it. That's all my options? I have no choice_."

He shakes his head. "You have two choices. To give up, or to find a way. It's all down to you, but I'll help in any way needed."

I nod.

"Keep thinking. You never know. You may get the idea of a lifetime any moment."

I feel like a deflated helium balloon. My shoulders droop, my smile sags, and yet there are still too options. Is this really what it's come to? To bit a human child, or do the same to a human as Edward did to Bella. Which not only is dangerous, but is slightly different in this situation and I'm not totally heartless. Taking a child from its mother, and that's if she survives. If she doesn't, I'll feel so bad about how she was killed that I'd turn her, and then she has every right to the child as me and Rose.

Everything is complicated, everything has consequences. Consequences that we have to live with, except, prioritize. What could possibly be so important that I could justify killing? Apart from the fact that I am a vampire, and vampires are born to kill. Yet bigger than consequences, dilemmas. Because it is these dilemmas that decide the consequences. I have reached cross road flowing busy traffic, and I'm about to face it head on.

Suddenly Jasper is in front of me, running backwards. Show off. Usually I would use this as a challenge, a race or a fight, something competitive, but for once I let it go. He frowns. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Edward says. "He is just annoyed I scared away that deer."

"I can't see any of the bears Alice promised," I scowl. Right now I want to release my anger, kill a bear slowly and painfully, just like it did to me.

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough," Jasper retorts. Anything bad about Alice is usually our fault to Jasper; he won't have you criticising her.

I begin to run faster and they both speed up, Jasper working harder than Edward, who is actually the fastest of us all, but they both manage to keep pace. Carlisle is close behind.

"Seriously, what's up with him? This has nothing to do with deer's. He's feeling way too annoyed and… sad for that. Actually, it's more like heartbroken." Jaspers question is aimed at Edward, but it still gets under my skin. Why can't he just let it go?

"Don't push him Jasper. He's too angry to talk, and if you get on the wrong end of that, well, things actually won't turn out well for you," Edward warns.

I feel a wave of calm flow through me and I growl. I don't want Jasper to make me feel calm, I need to find a bear. Carlisle is with us now. "Everything alright boys?"

"Don't ask," Edward says, but Jasper isn't as careful.

"It could result in you losing your head."

I turn my head and snarl. But I lose focus and slam into a tree. The force in which I hit it sends tremors through the ground, the tree creaking as it tips sideways, crashing to the floor, taking two more down with it like dominoes. Edward stops, holding out an arm to stop Carlisle and Jasper.

"Keep them away from me, bro. I need to be alone, and in this mood, I might just kill them." With that I race off into the woods, putting as much distance between them and me. Without another thought, I run further than ever before. Only one thing in my mind; I've failed Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been so long. Was trying to work out what would happen in the rest of the story. I don't tend to plan what will happen, I just write it. Anyway, FINALLY, here is chapter 4. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I sit beneath a tree miles from home, my head resting against its rough bark, dwelling in my sorrows. I've been here for hours and no ones disturbed me, so I guess Edward took my warning seriously. Still, I know I'll pay for it when I return home. Rose won't let me hear the end of it, and Jake will enjoy that.

I managed to find a bear eventually, and I did exactly as I planned. I killed it slowly, painfully, tortured it until its eyes begged me to end it all. Finally I did. #

Was it worth it? I still feel angry, though I'm no longer a danger to the trees. I still feel sad. And as Jasper said, I still feel heartbroken. Rose has every right to kill me. I failed her. I wonder how long it will take before she sets off to hunt me down. Could I possibly stay away forever? She'd be better off without me, that's for sure.

Not a chance. My will power will eventually cave in and I'll run home to find her. If only I was as strong in mind as I am physically.

In the end, I don't have to cave in. I hear a far off thump of feet on the ground and I know she's near. Suddenly, with only a slight blur, she's there in front of me, hands on hips, a scowl on her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose demands.

"Hunting bears," I answer, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"And you decided to keep me waiting? I bought some expensive lingerie just as Alice said today, just for you. What could be so important that you'd miss that?"

I raise my head slowly, my eyes taking in her perfectly shaped legs, slim stomach and stunning face; even when she's annoyed she still looks like an angel. "You're hot when you're angry, you know that?"

She smiles slightly. "So I've been told. Seriously Emmett, why didn't you come home?"

"Edward and I just... argued today, and I needed time to cool off."

"Will you come home now, or am I just going to have to spend the night out here beside you?" she asks, a challenging look on her face.

"That sounds enticing," I grin, already my bad mood lifting. Rose has the power to bring me back to my normal care free attitude. "But we should probably get back. The wolves won't want us so close to the boundary line."

"Screw them," she says, but she offers me a hand anyway. I stand and we're off, running through the woods.

My previous worries still play in my mind but I push them away and focus on chasing her playful laughs. How is it that just this morning, we were at home, laughing over dog food, and now I'm being dragged home by my wife because I've been sulking over fertility? She deserves better, but since she's stuck with me, I'd better stop wallowing and become the man she _does_ deserve. For now anyway.

I race faster, grabbing her wrist, spinning her so that she faces me and slamming her back hard into a tree which creaks and leans ever so slightly to the left with the impact. I have her cornered, but she's not beaten so easily. Somehow, as my face grows closer to hers, she ducks under my arm, kicking me into the tree and jumping so high that the interlinked leaves conceal her from my view. Like a spider monkey, I scale the tree too, lunging for the next, following my instincts that say Rose has gone this way.

We lunge from tree to tree for a while until suddenly she swings summersaults around the tree and lets go, flying towards me. I catch her and give her a quick kiss before she grins and drops back to the ground from so high up. She won't give in easily, at least not without a fight, but its a well known fact that I enjoy a fight and won't give up on a challenge.

Where are we going? Home. Not home as in where Esme and Carlisle live. That is their home and our day to day place of gathering. Not the cottage in the woods that belongs to Bella, Edward and Renesmee or the modern mansion with about thirty rooms for clothes that belongs to Jasper and Alice. This is our home.

It is built in a beautiful clearing, the bluebells growing in clusters around it, the wildlife also acts as our garden. For breakfast we just come out side and often there is a dear grazing or a rabbit lying on our doorstep. The walls are unseen beneath the thick layers of vines baring Roses, red roses. I'm told the wall is white, but then again, it would be purple for all I know. The back of the house is like Carlisle and Esme's place; a full wall of sliding glass doors facing the direction of the sun, sparking beautifully in the morning sun. A turret built of peach painted bricks rises from the four corners, a detail Rose insisted on including, and there's a shed built off the side for her tools and equipment. The house was designed for us by Esme, representing who we are to the T. The Roses were the finishing touch.

We burst through the door, probably the seventh this house has had; the rest have fallen off their hinges when we come home fired up as we are now. Several times we've had to sleep outside to prevent the lust from causing destruction in yet another house.

This one is different and we certainly don't plan on destroying it, but already we've lost control and there's no knowing what we'll do. I can't imagine what Esme must think when we request yet another house because we have destroyed the other with a touch of a finger, like a baby with a sand castle. The only difference is that we don't eat our castle as a baby would.

We spend the next few hours wrapped up in each other, and as if by some miracle, we break nothing. By the end of it, I have forgotten the reason I was moping in the first place. Almost...

Rose lies in my arms, her body moulded to mine, and once again I marvel how it seems we were made for each other. Then there's that familiar sigh that I've heard so many times, and I know the bliss is over.

"Everything okay?" I ask, even though I know its not. It never is. I know how this goes. She sighs again, telling me that of course it is, and I tell her I know she's lying. Then she admits that she was thinking about how "there must be a way". I try to nicely explain that there isn't a way, and she leaves, probably to sulk somewhere else. If she could cry, I'm sure that's what she would do.

She sighs again, just as I predicted. "Everything is fine."

I could leave it at that, could change the subject, but I never do. "Seriously Rose, what's up?"

"Its just... I was thinking, you know? I mean, there must be a way. Isn't there a way?"

The longing in her voice, the desperation for something she just can't have, is overwhelming. It pains me. She could ask for anything, anything at all, and I would get it for her in a minute. But the one thing she wants most, the only thing she asks for, is the one thing she just can't have.

"Rose, babe, we've been over this before, there is no way. Bella and Edward were lucky. We can't go back in time and change it. We can't magic up a baby. There is no way..."

"We could adopt. We could adopt a child and then bite them."

"Immortal children are illegal," I explain, wishing again that they weren't.

"You're right. I know you are. I just... I just wish, you know?" Then she climbs out of bed, out of my arms, pulling on some clothes before heading out of the room.

"I know," I whisper, my heart breaking again for the second time today. At least, it would if it could. What I wouldn't do to give her that. I would give my life to give her that. And despite what I just said, there must be a way... right?

* * *

There you go. Sorry again that it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait. And now that I have a plan, it should be a lot quicker now. ;)


End file.
